Truth or Dare? A Oneshot Compilation
by Bunni217
Summary: Just a small collection of one-shot stories that sprang to mind. Mild swearing and suggestive themes! You've been warned!


It was early evening and the halls of heights alliance were silent. Rain was thundering down outside the dormitories, battering the windows with loud thuds. Mina Ashido was sat her desk, folding her failed attempt at her homework into paper planes and launching them lazily watching them take a nose dive. She sighed, irritated and reached for her phone and began texting the other residents.

Jiro responded to her desperate attempts to socialise that some of the girls were in the common space. Ashido leapt up from her seat, scattering books and sheets of paper in the process and made a mad dash for the door, flinging it open and she rushed for the common area.

"_Hey guys!_" Ashido called out as she hurriedly sat down on couch next to Jiro, grinning from ear to ear.

The other girls greeted her.

"_Hi Ashido!_" Hagakure hummed.

Uraraka and Asui waved.

Jiro turned to her "_Were you that bored?_" she asked, laughing.

"_Are you kidding? That assignment is kicking my butt! I can't figure it out at all!_" she flailed her arms and legs in frustration before huffing. "_Why does being a hero mean you have to be smart! I can save people without quadratic functions!_"

Yaoyorozu had just strolled in, towel resting on her head covering her cascading wet dark hair. "_Sounds like you need some help?_" she said soothingly.

Ashido eyes lit up as she leaned over the back of the couch. "_Yao-Momo!_" she cried.

"_I hear Kirishima is pretty good at quadratics? Maybe you could ask him?_" Uraraka muttered aloud, not really thinking.

She jumped at Ashidos excited response "_Oh yeah! We're really good friends so he'd totally help me out. Thanks Uraraka!_"

She waved her hands up embarrassed. "_No its fine, don't mention it._"

Yaoyorozu just smiled. "_It's nice to see everyone getting along. I feel like there's been a distance between all of us lately._" The group smiled sadly.

"_It's true. Between personal training and studying we've hardly had any time to just hang out. Kero_" exclaimed Asui. Uraraka sighed, thinking of her quadratics assignment sitting on her desk she still hadn't finished.

Ashido slumped down further on the worn couch. "_Man this sucks._"

Asui squeezed her pink friends shoulder as an act of mutual understanding and comfort.

"_I know it sucks, but it can't be helped_." The girls reluctantly agreed, it was sad that their youth was being spent studying and training but this was the nature of their chosen career paths.

Hagakure balled her hand into a fist. "_I know- I love training to become a hero but I need a break._"

Ashido shot out of her seat and threw her fists in the air shouting. "_Guys, I JUST had the best idea!_" she squealed in excitement.

"_You gonna tell us Pinky?_" Jiro asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She turned to her friends, smiling ear to ear. "_We should have a party! Tonight!_"

Hagakure leapt up from her seat next. "_That's a great idea! We've all been working super hard we deserve a break!_" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"_I'm excited just thinking about it!_" chirped Uraraka.

"_Do you really think having a party is the best way to relax? It sounds like a way to create gossip. Kero._" Asui tried to calm her excitable friends.

Ashidos eyes lit up at the mention of gossip. "_Even more reason too! I love gossip and besides, we could call it a team bonding exercise._"

Yaoyorozu smiled and nodded in agreement. "_I think that's a wonderful idea Ashido, we all should be improving our bonds with each other and making sure we can work together efficiently._" Ashido jumped up and down excitedly, Jiro groaning as Yaoyorozu hadn't realised she just allowed a group of unsupervised teenagers to have a party. "_I'll be sure to let everyone know that we have arranged a get together in the common space_."

Ashido turned to Jiro, pleading for her approval.

"_Alright fine Pinky should be fun. But I'm not helping you clean up afterwards_" Ashido gave her a toothy grin and Jiro laughed.

"_Then it's settled. I will go to the left wing and tell the boys to be ready in an hour._" Yaoyorozu smiled, heading upstairs to the living quarters to alert their classmates.

An hour had passed. The girls had prepared snacks, music and decorations to help liven the mood. A few of the boys turned up; among them were Midoriya, Iida, Kaminari, Mineta and Sero.

"_Wow! You guys really went all out!_" Sero whistled, looking around the common space.

Ashido smiled. "_Thanks!_" she pouted. "_Took you guys long enough! We were beginning to think you weren't coming!_"

Jiro scoffed. "_They're on time. You're just impatient._" She stuck her tongue out.

"_It doesn't matter, you guys are here now. We can start the party!_" Yaoyorozu squealed

Mineta and Kaminari exchanged a sly glance. "_You know every great party has party games._" Mineta said.

Yaoyorozus face dropped. "_They do! I didn't prepare any-_" Mineta tutted.

Yaoyorozu crouched to the floor in defeat. Kaminari squatted down beside her to offer his condolences. "_You know Yaoyorozu; I know how to fix this._" She looked up at him, eager for a solution. "_We should play truth or dare. All that's required are players, and we have those. It'll be fun._"

The dark haired girl threw her arms around him. "_Thank you Kaminari! What would I do without you!_" she cried. Mineta and Kaminari exchanged thumbs up; another of their sneaky pranks.

"_Truth or dare? I haven't played that since I was a kid. Should be fun!_" Uraraka smiled.

Ashido threw her fist in the air "_Alright, you start!_"

Uraraka singled out Mineta. "_Mineta, truth or dare?_"

_This is it!_ He thought, a stream of blood trailing out of his nose. "_I'd have to say d-dare._" His mind running wild at the endless possibilities.

"_I dare you too… Prank call someone in the dorms who isn't here_." His face dropped.

Kaminari laughed "_Oooh change that to Bakugo!_" the group looked at him confused. "_What? Bakugos scary when he's mad_." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"_What?! Are you trying to kill me!_" everyone shared the same evil expression except Midoriya, the only one who seemed to understand that it was a bad idea.

Mineta laughed nervously. "_I-I don't have his number, so you can't make me. I'll call Ojiro_" he quickly dialled the number before anyone could convince him otherwise.

Ashido giggled. "_Put it on speaker phone!_" Mineta clicked the button, the group waiting in anticipation for the ringing to stop.

"_Hello?_" Mineta panicked and didn't say anything. "_Hello, is anyone there?_"

"_T-this is Miss Midnights whore house- You go the dough we have the hoe-_" Ojiro hung up and the room erupted into divided laughter and disgust. "_What did I just do?_" Mineta cried.

"_Where the hell did you get that line!_" Kaminari struggled to get out through his laughing fit.

"_You creeton! Don't disrespect our fine UA teaching staff!_" Iida rebuked, waving his arm in his signature style.

Asui quickly tried to defuse the situation. "_It's your turn Mineta. Kero._"

"_R-right." _He stuttered. _"Yaoyorozu truth or dare?_"

She hesitated but answered. "_Truth._" she didn't even want to even imagine what he would dare the girls to do.

"_Alright. Do you have a crush on any of the guys?_" Everyone stared at her eagerly, watching her face heat up under the gaze of everyone.

"_W-what! No of course not!_" she blushed intensely thinking of a certain someone. "_We're aspiring heroes. We don't have time for games._" She thought she had shaken off any suspicions, but everyone knew she was lying. "_My turn!_" She scanned the room and locked eyes with Iida. "_Iida truth or dare?_"

"_I'd have to say truth Yaoyorozu._" He calmly said.

She thought about it for a moment the smiled a sickly sweet smile. "_Tell us your most embarrassing story._" The group shuddered at the idea. Everyone had their secrets and was glad it wasn't them being asked.

Iida coughed, looking away from the group. "_One time I tripped in front of some upperclassmen. I've never been more humiliated._" Everyone face palmed at his mediocre story.

"_There's no time to wallow! Asui! Truth or dare?_" everyone's attention diverted to her.

"_Dare. Kero._" She said.

"_I dare you make any shape you like using your tongue_" everyone blushed at the innocently suggestive nature of the dare.

Asui complied and made a simple heart shape. "_There._" She retracted her tongue back into her mouth with a satisfying snap.

Some time had passed, Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Shoji, and Tokoyami had arrived. The teens had still been exchanging dares, with a rare sprinkling of truths.

"_Gosh this is so much fun!_" laughed Uraraka and Midoririyas impression of All Might, a dare courteous of Shoji.

"_This better be worth it weird hair!_" Bakugo glared at his red haired friend as they walked into the room.

Ashido lit up as the bromantic duo walked in. "_You made it!_"

"_Hey guys!_" Kirishima waved. "_Sorry we took so long, I had a hard time getting Bakugo to come._"

Bakugo gritted his teeth, small bursts of explosions crackling from his hands. "_That's_ _because I didn't want to come you loser! Die!_"

Ashido interrupted his usual rant. "_Oi Bakugo! Truth or dare?_" he smirked gritting his teeth

"_Dare, truths are for losers._" Ashido leaned back into the couch lost in thought, knowing she had to make this good. A devilish smile covered her face as she leaned forward, the room in silence anticipating the dare.

"_I dare you too… Play seven minutes in heaven with Midoriya._" everyone shrieked at her dare.

"_You want me to what fuckstick?!_" Bakugo screamed a cluster of explosion erupting from his hands. The teens erupted into laughter, ignoring Bakugo practically foaming at the mouth from rage.

Uraraka spoke out over the laughing teens "_Come on Ashido, that's not fair he just got here and-_"

"_Deku..._" Bakugo spat. Midoriya felt shivers going up his spine. "_Let's go for a little walk._" Midoriyas face shadowed over. Bakugos expression could only be described as demonic with an unholy glint in his eyes.

Streams of tears protruded from Midoriyas eyes. "_No wait- Kacchan!_" the small boy helplessly cried out in fear as the blonde grabbed his arm and began pulling him harshly towards the janitor's closet, the class in awe. All attempts of escape by Midoriya were made futile by Bakugos overpowering physical prowess. "_Please Kacchan! I don't want my first kiss to happen like this!_" Midoriya began hitting his arm and wrenching in his grip hoping his childhood friend would show even a shred of sympathy. To no avail, Bakugo opened the door and threw the smaller boy in. "_Kacchan!-_" SLAM. Silence.

Everyone was in utter shock. "_What just happened?_" whispered Kaminari, breaking the silence. The only person who seemed happy about it was Ashido, evilly giggling away.

"_I can't believe he'd actually do that._" Kirishima said, turning away from the door to face his classmates.

"_I didn't know his tastes ran in that direction._" Muttered Mineta.

Uraraka shook her head. "_Poor Deku…_"

After the class waiting in stunned anticipation the door slammed open from a swift kick and Bakugo strolled out looking completely indifferent as he closed the door.

"_Did you do it!_" everyone gushed excitedly.

Bakugo only scoffed "_Fuck off. I'm going to bed._" He walked away after flipping everyone off.

Ashido rushed to the door of the closet and flung it open. "_Did he rock your world Deku- AH!_" the rest of the class cautioned their way to the door.

Kirishima pushed to the front of the group "_What is it Ashido!_" he looked past his pink friend into the closet and gawked. Poor Izuku Midoriya had been bound and gagged with various janitorial supplies from the closet. Tears stained his cheeks as he wiggled frantically, gesturing his eyes to the bonds hoping someone would untie him. Not after Kaminari took his picture laughing.

"_Why didn't we think Bakugo would do this in the first place_." He laughed, bringing his hand to his head.

"_Don't just stand there! Help him!_" Uraraka hurriedly went to Midoriyas aid.


End file.
